


If anything explodes, I'm leaving

by gerryiscool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is always late, Bromance, Gorilla knows, Identity Reveal, Nathalie is stubborn, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, adrien what are you wearing?, if anything explodes i'm leaving, nino can't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerryiscool/pseuds/gerryiscool
Summary: Another entry in my One Shot Prompt Challenge with Gerryiscool.Prompt - If anything explodes, I'm leavingPairing - Adrien and NinoPlot - Adrien has revealed a secret to Nino and Nino is trying to deal with it.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry in my One Shot Prompt Challenge with stephaniebithell
> 
> Prompt - If anything explodes, I'm leaving
> 
> Pairing - Natalie and Gorilla
> 
> Plot - Natalie refuses to leave in the middle of an akuma attack.

Adrien was running late for a photoshoot. Again. Natalie stood on the pavement, tempted to lean against the limo. While Gorilla, cheekily nicknamed by Adrien, was watching the skylines for out of the ordinary events. Although in Paris, out of the ordinary was normal. 

Natalie closed Adrien's schedule with a sigh and opened up the local news. There was an akuma attack mid Paris. Adrien **shouldn't** be near there so he would be fine. Although another phone call to him wouldn't hurt.

Gorilla spotted objects being launched into the sky nearby. It looked like the Black Cat was going to be awhile. He smiled briefly as he considered how much fun Adrien was having. He was a terrible liar, it didn't take much to piece together why he was always late. The battle seemed to be moving closer. He wound down the window.

"We should go." Natalie glanced at the time.  
"Adrien is meeting us here. Be patient, we have to wait." A trash can bounced down the pavement.  
"Wait inside the car?" Natalie sighed and hung up after leaving another voice mail for Adrien. A billboard disappeared nearby.  
"Fine, but we'll wait here." Gorilla commended her on her stubbornness as she took a seat. Noises were coming closer. He could spot the Black Cat and his red spotted partner on the nearby building.   
"We should go."  
"Nonsense-"  
"If _anything_ explodes, we're leaving." Gorilla interrupted. He looked up at the boy. Adrien's head turned towards them before dodging a flying stuffed bear.  
"I really don't think-" the stuffed bear grew in size and landed onto the pavement beside the car with a explosive bang. Natalie stared into the bear's beady eyes. She quickly belted up.

They sped away to safety. Gorilla had enough times being airborne or thrown across the streets of Paris this year. 

On a building nearby, Chat groaned and realised he was missing that Ladybug themed photoshoot he was so excited for. _Again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second fic ever! This is getting fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or pairings you would like to see just leave me a comment and I will do my best.
> 
> EDIT 10/12/2017 - I have now created a Patreon page and if you want to see more content before it is published here make sure to check it out. Since I cannot link directly here check out my tumblr account which links to it. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kaylee-schuyler


End file.
